


Wild Thoughts

by Libidyo



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Age Swap, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Mild dacryphilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libidyo/pseuds/Libidyo
Summary: Kyungsoo has a secret that he doesn't want anyone to know. A secret that includes the fact that after school hours, he likes to shed his school uniform for a pretty little skirt and dance around a room full of men twice his age.





	1. I wanna be your baby

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to state that Kyungsoo is 18 and Jongin is 32, I never explicitly mentioned age in the story. Sorrryy

"I..uh.. can you stop touching me?" Kyungsoo meekly questioned the elderly man currently gripping onto his pretty bared thigh. He rolled his eyes at how small his voice sounded, he had definitely meant to come off much more aggressive. His large doe eyes traveled up the pale and fairly wrinkled arm to be met with the face of someone very familiar to him. It was his school's principal, Mr. Park. The honey brunette rolled his eyes gently at the sight of the graying old man that was grinning in front of him. Kyungsoo was sure the look was supposed to be teasing and seduce him, but if nothing else, it only served to disgust the teenager more than he already was. Kyungsoo knew he didn't have to much to worry about even though his school's principal had seen him at this bachelor's club, the man would never say anything; he did have his lanky fingers laying a top the boy's soft flesh after all. He would never say anything about Kyungsoo's little habit of making an appearance around the establishment every weekend. And even if he dared to try, Kyungsoo had enough dirt on the man who constantly tired to get him in his bed despite being very married and in his early 50's, to take him down with him.  
Kyungsoo wasn't really sure when this had become part of his normal routine. It was supposed to be a one time visit, just something he was curious about. When he walked through the doors with his messy brown fringe falling in front of his eyes, face full of pretty makeup, and his skin tight black dress, he hadn't expected to get much attention from the room full of older men who had probably lived a lifetime with women throwing themselves at them. To his surprise, he seemed to have become the center of everyone's attention. Murmurs, mumbles, and whispers of "beautiful" and "perfect" floated through the air, it was a striking contrast to his life at school where he was practically invisible. He assumes it was the attention that brought him back every weekend after that... well that and the excuse to get to wear all the beautiful and rather girly clothing that he'd collected in secret through the years. Of course, Kyungsoo soon learned that the majority of the men in the room were not his type at all and often occupied by another life, much like himself, outside of the club; it never deterred him. He kept coming back for the attention that supplied his confidence with a much needed boost and for the chance to feel oh so little in comparison to the men around him.  
The teen sighed, finally pushing the man's hands away and getting up from his seat. He pouted in disappointment. Mr. Park just had to invade his personal spot, the one and only table in the room were he could clearly peek beyond the transparent glass to the VIP room and stare at the sexiest man that he's ever laid his eyes on. Kyungsoo's sweet hips swayed in the pastel pink skirt that he'd taken forever to decide on. It's not that the flowy ruffles weren't cute, Kyungsoo thought the complete opposite actually. The way it hugged around his slim waist perfectly and stopped just after the swell of his plump ass made it one of Kyungsoo's favorites, but he had never worn it out before and he was worried that a certain someone wouldn't like it. He made his way through the hazy, smoked filled room towards the bar. He hoped that a bit of alcohol would help ease the aching tension on his shoulders, it was finals season at school and he had to do well in order to graduate at the top of his class like he'd planned since his first year. But the boy was a terrible procrastinator and had yet to pick up a single book, he'd much rather be in the room filled with the musky aroma of different colognes.  
"A drink, please?" He asked with a flirty ting to his voice, hoping that the bartender on duty tonight wouldn't be as prudish as the one the past weekend and card him.  
"Ah, looks like someone's already bought you one." The bartender smiled a bit, his eyes glancing in a direction that Kyungsoo was sure he was meant to follow and slid him the small glass filled with the alcoholic substances. Before wrapping his fingers around the glass, the teen's eyes traveled to where the other's gaze landed. He felt a small lump make its way up his chest when he caught a glimpse at the man smirking back at him. It was the same handsome face that he'd made sure to get a clear view of every night that he was there and that had been the main character of many of Kyungsoo's wet dreams for the past 3 months. The man leaned against the wall, his strong gaze locked strongly on Kyungsoo. The teenager let his gaze travel from the gorgeous male's piercing black eyes, to his white dress shirt that had it's top buttons were undone to expose a teasing amount of the tanned skin hidden behind the fabric, and finally to the tight gray dress slacks that did an awful job at covering the wonderful bulge in his pants. The honey brunette felt his throat drying with lust, it was the first time he'd seen the man outside of the VIP section and the first time he'd made such a forward move as buying Kyungsoo a drink. He didn't know anything about the man. Not his name, not his age, or anything besides the fact that one simple gaze from the older could make Kyungsoo's underwear go tight in under a second. The blushing boy quickly averted his gaze back to the drink in his hand. The room was hotter than it had been before and Kyungsoo could feel the slow beads of sweat forming on his skin.  
He downed the beverage in his hand, hoping to alleviate his drying throat. The gaze on him never left. He felt it burning on the back his body and it sent cool shivers up and down his spine. After a few more drinks, Kyungsoo finally felt a bit more at ease; but the eyes lingering on his back served as a sobering reminder that the man was still there, still watching. The boy smirked a bit to himself, fine if the man was going to stare at him; he may as well make it worth his time.  
Kyungsoo put down the empty glass and turned around. His gaze met with those of the raven-haired and the boy sent him a small glossy lipped smirk before making his way to the dance floor, making sure he was standing perfectly in the man's view.  
He closed his eyes, giving himself a minute to sync his body to the smooth RnB beat blaring from the speakers. He was never the best dancer, but he assumed that he could manage a few seductive body rolls and small rotation of his hips without completely killing the sexy vibe he was trying so desperately trying to pull off. Letting his thought ease and the music be his own guide, the teenager moved his body tantalizingly. He tried in vain to ignore the hot gaze on his body, but he couldn't help the quickening pace of his heartbeat and the continuous hardening of his length under the gaze. It made him feel so hot, so ready to be bent over any of the tables in the room and fucked until he could no longer function by himself. He shuddered at the thought, biting his lips and tasting the sweet strawberry lip gloss that he'd applied before he left his home. Behind his eyelids, he could vividly picture the tanned male pounding into him, right there for everyone to see. Kyungsoo felt a soft moan push past his lips and his moves became more needy, more fluid. God, he just wanted someone touch him already.  
And just as he wished for, he felt a figure towering over him and strong arms wrapping themselves around his tiny waist. Thousands of goose bumps popped up on his skin as he was pressed back into the strong chest and his ass against the thick hard-on in the other man's pants. Shit, he cursed mentally at how warm and right the man's embrace felt. The older chuckled at the boy's reaction to him.  
"Hi" He whispered against the boy's ear, planting soft kisses along his sideburns and into his hair, "I'm Jongin. What's your name, baby doll?"  
"I-i..it's Kyungsoo." he whimpered out weakly. The boy could feel the man's smirk pressed up to his neck where he busied himself pulling at the skin sharply with his teeth. Kyungsoo groaned deeply at the pain and pleasure that infiltrated his body, he wanted nothing more than for the hands that had now found their way to his hips to allow him to press back on to the erection. Every time he tried to grind himself back, the grip only became tighter.  
Kyungsoo twisted his head to the side, his large doe eyes were pleading Jongin to allow him more pleasure. Jongin smirked, "No can do. You see, you've been a bad boy haven't you?" The brunette was quick to shake his head, muttering something through his horny daze about being very good; but Jongin didn't seem to convinced by the rambling. "Oh yeah? Why did you let another man feel you up then, darling? Does that sound like a good boy to you?" The black-haired man snickered. He released his hold on Kyungsoo completely, causing the younger to emit a loud whine from his lips.  
It hadn't lasted long. Kyungsoo found himself pressed against the wall of a dimly lit corner of the club, out of the way but not out of view of the rest of the gentlemen and women in the room. Kyungsoo could feel some interested stares coming from people surruonding, but he didn't care right now. He could only focus on the beautiful man staring at him with eyes full of lust. "You're so pretty, kitten. Just look at what you've done to me." Kyungsoo glanced down at the mentioned cock, it was obviously straining in the hold of the pants; aching to be released and sucked on. Oh how Kyungsoo wanted to drop to his knees right then and there. "Do you like that, hm? Knowing you've mad a man twice your age want to do nothing but fuck that sweet ass until it breaks?" Jongin snuck one of his hands up Kyungsoo's crop top, toying with the sensitive nipples. Kyungsoo's breathing hitched at the words and the sudden touch, his head flew back to lean against the wall as his body was slowly violated by the man. "Answer me, Kyungsoo. Do you like knowing I want to make you my little slut?" Jongin removed his hands from Kyungsoo's body and the boy wanted to cry at the loss.  
"Yes, y-yes please. P-please let me be your slut." Kyungsoo whimpered, he was tinted pink from embarrassment but he loved it. He wanted to be humilated more by the man.  
"Oh, does my baby like that? Does he love knowing that he's a little whore?" Jongin's hot breath against Kyungsoo's lips left him stretching his neck to reach the tanned male. His cheeks flushed heavily with arousal and he attempted to grind his crotch against Jongin's. The man slapped the teen's thigh hard, leaving Kyungsoo weak in the knees. "Not so fast, little boy. Daddy makes the rules from now on, do you understand?" Kyungsoo nodded, shuddering hard at the coarse hand that ran themselves up into his skirt.  
"P-please, t-touch me." The honey brunette begged, the desperation in his words was becoming heavier by the second. He just wanted Jongin to fucking touch him already.  
His frustrations only served to amuse Jongin, who only laughed at his angry scrunched eyebrows and sweet little pout. Jongin leaned in close and took the little boy's lips into his own. Kyungsoo was too horny, too desperate to even try to compete with Jongin's dominance in the kiss. It's not like he would win anyway. He let his lips be claimed by the older man, opening wide for the sweet, thick tongue to enter and explore his warm cavern. He moaned heavily into Jongin's mouth and wrapped his small arms around the man's neck. Jongin ground himself down hard into Kyungsoo's crotch, finally giving him a little taste at the pleasure he was craving before pulling away. Kyungsoo moaned softly at the sight before him, Jongin's previously gelled hair fell a little more loosely into his face and the younger's lip gloss and saliva left a glimmer on his plump lips.  
He sucked in a sharp breath when the raven haired's hands found their way to his little dick. Kyungsoo bit his lips hard enough to make them bleed at the feeling of Jongin rubbing him through the soft panties that covered his member. "Look at you, so wet for me already." Jongin whispered harshly, adding more pressure to Kyungsoo's throbbing penis. The boy moaned loudly, almost forgetting that they were still in public. "Baby, how rude of you to be so loud. All these old men are watching you be a slut for me, you should be ashamed of yourself." Kyungsoo thrashed. He didn't care about them, if anything they turned him on more. He wanted someone to see just how good he was feeling, how the palm on his burning member was making his knees shake and weaker every moment.  
"I-I'm going to c-come." The boy moaned into Jongin's ear. The warning was given too late, before Jongin could pull away from him again he was already quivering with his release into his panties. Too lost in the pleasure of his orgasm, he didn't even notice that Jongin had moved away from him. He hadn't noticed the radiating glare that was boring holes into his body until two minutes had passed and Jongin had allowed him to collect himself. "O-oh, Jongin. I'm so s-sorry." The older male rolled his eyes.  
"It's daddy for you, kitten. And since you like coming without permission so much, daddy's going to make sure you're begging for him to let you stop." Jongin's words were hard against his eardrums. The threats turned him on to no end and though he had a small amount of fear deep in his body, he knew the man would only take care of him in the end. His wide doe eyes stared at the annoyed man, he couldn't bring his lips to open and produce a verbal "yes" and Jongin didn't seem to care enough to force one out. "How about this, sweetheart. Why don't we go somewhere more private, where I can really teach you your lesson." The smirk was back and Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile at the man above him and give a small nod.  
Jongin pressed a small kiss in the younger's hair, "Follow me." He stepped forward and Kyungsoo followed closely behind, reaching out to grab his hand but being denied the privilege. "Oh, I almost forgot. You'll crawl behind daddy. Consider it part of your punishment." The man uttered sternly. The teenager gulped, looking for any signs in Jongin's eyes to prove that he was joking with the boy. He didn't find any trace, however, and trying to prove himself to be a good boy to Jongin had become an important. He slowly dropped to his hands and knees, trying to to shake away the embarrassment of the whole situation. He hated the feeling of the stares on him, everyone in the bachelor's club seeing him fully submit to a man he'd only just offcially met, he hated it so much. He could feel his member slowly waking up at the looks and whispers surround him.  
~  
It hadn't taken long after they entered Jongin's lavish apartment for Kyungsoo to find himself stripped of everything but his pretty skirt and tight undies. His face was buried into the pillows of the bed below him as the older man's fingers tightened in his hair. The pain bringing pleasure that made Kyungsoo's eyes roll to the back of his head. Sweat beads were already rolling down his forehead and the desperation that he'd felt at the club was building back up and starting another fire in his loins.  
"Daddy, please please." Kyungsoo begged, for what exactly, he had no idea. Maybe it was to be touched, or maybe it was just to hear himself moan out the slutty words. His mind was really too clouded to think of anything but getting Jongin's dick as quickly as possible. Jongin growled from behind him.  
"What do you want, Soo?" The older's amusement was dripping off his tongue, he loved seeing the younger squirm and beg from him to do something, anything to him. "Use your words, baby doll." Jongin whispered darkly, pushing the skirt further up Kyungsoo's back and revealing the cute, plump ass to him. Jongin's mouth watered at the sight, he'd never seen someone so perfect in his life and he wasn't going to miss this chance with Kyungsoo. His mouth grazed from the top of the silky panties to the area right above the boy's warm heat. Jongin grinned at the squirm he earned from Kyungsoo as his wet tongue pressed down into the crevice.  
"Please, lick me daddy. I'll be so good for you just p-please." Kyungsoo couldn't breathe anymore, he was so needy that it seemed to constrict every other basic bodily function. Jongin loved seeing the boy crumble under his influence and without another word, Kyungsoo's underwear found themselves pushed to the side and Jongin's thick tongue plunged into the wet heat. "Ahh, yes yes." the brunette's head tilted back in a loud moan at the feeling of his most private part being violated.  
Jongin's tongue thrust in and out of the boy's hole, his erection growing harder -if that was even possible- at the succulent moans dripping out of his sweet baby's mouth. He pulled away to suck sloppily on three of his fingers before bringing two up to the boy's tight hole and pushing them in. Jongin relished in the pained shiver and Kyungsoo's lulling head. The boy's small fist clenched onto the bed sheets as Jongin let him adjust. His mouth seeped heavy moans as the thick digits pushed inside him. Kyungsoo had never felt so good. His own fingers never felt as full inside him. The boy's brain was fogged over with pleasure, he couldn't think of anything that wasn't his handsome daddy working his pretty hole open. Another cry escaped his lips.  
"You're so tight, baby boy. You suck daddy's fingers in so well, don't you?" Jongin thrusted his fingers in faster, hitting and abusing the boy's sweet spot with every single thrust. Kyungsoo's body shook uncontrollably at the pleasure. His legs trying their hardest not to give in and flop down to the bed below him. The brunet panted harshly, loving how Jongin knew where to touch him to make him see stars. "Come for me, kitten. Let daddy see you get off to his fingers in your ass" Jongin whispered into his ear before bringing his free hand up to tangle into Kyungsoo's hair and pull roughly at the beautiful, thick strands. The teen didn't need to be told twice. He only needed a few more thrust before his creamy seed was spreading across his daddy's sheets, leaving imprints of their actions.  
Jongin pulled away momentarily and Kyungsoo took in ragged breaths as he tried to ease the affects of his second orgasm. Before the boy could properly come down from his high, Jongin pressed a thick vibrator into his abused hole. Tears streamed down Kyungsoo's cheeks at the force of the object and the over stimulation of his sex organs. The deep arousal clouded his mind even more as he shook hard at the humming deep inside him, pressed snuggly against his sweet spot. "I-p-pull it out, I'm so s-so.. ahh.. sensitive" Kyungsoo whined, his gurgled words barely made sense at this point and Jongin stared at him endearingly. The salted tears streaming down his face made Jongin's cock twitch hard and the boy looked absolutely ruined. All because of him.  
The elder quickly moved Kyungsoo off the bed and seated him on his knees. He leaned down to grab the boy's cheeks and force his gaze to be on him, "you're doing so well, baby." He planted a passionate kiss on the boys plump lips, once again staring into the beautiful blissed out eyes. He stood up again, finally letting his fingers slide to the buttons of his own slacks and releasing his swollen hard-on. Kyungsoo watched as the huge erection sprang loose and Jongin's breath hitched at the cool air enveloping it. Kyungsoo moved closer to Jongin's dick. He nuzzled his cheek against the warm length and lightly planted his mouth around it.  
"Can I have it please, daddy?" The boy whimpered. Kyungsoo stared at Jongin, waiting patiently for the man to allow his dick to make its way into Kyungsoo's mouth. And when he did, Kyungsoo almost melted at the heavy length pressing down against his tongue. He held the well endowed meat in his small hands and ran his mouth against the underside before taking the thick head into his lips and sucking harshly on it. Milking Jongin of the precum slipping out of the tip. Kyungsoo let his tongue run all over the tip, pressing in further into his mouth.  
"Yeah, that's right. Take my dick." Jongin's eyes rolled back to his head as the boy continued to suck on his length as if it was the last thing he'd ever put into his mouth. Jongin made eye contact with the boy who was struggling to make it all fit, but was filled to the brim with the need for the elder. "Do you want daddy to fuck your face, sweetheart?" He groaned out, relishing in Kyungsoo's small nod and pleading eyes before grabbing the boys head and pushing his meat into the boy's mouth. He pushed the boy down halfway, letting his ears be serenaded by the small choking noises.  
Kyungsoo could feel the man throbbing in his mouth. Even though it hurt having his mouth stretched to lengths they'd never dared to go before. He wanted nothing more than to please Jongin. Kyungsoo's head was pulled back for him to take a gulp of much needed air, but the relief didn't last long as Jongin pulled him forward and Kyungsoo's mouth opened to welcome his gift. This time, he was pushed all the way down to the base of Jongin's cock. He couldn't breathe but the mere thought of being Jongin's own little cock slut had him throbbing as the tears ran down his cheeks. The older man groaned at the scene. Kyungsoo was ruined and begging, just for him. Only for him. He fucked into the warm heat, taking pleasure in the crystal clear droplets weighing on the younger's bottom eyelids.  
Kyungsoo felt euphoric, the sweet humming on the vibrator against his prostate and the press of his daddy's dick thrusting against his throat. He looked up at Jongin again, his look pleading. He needed to hear those words, he needed to hear them so bad.  
Jongin chuckled at the little boy's face, "Wow, Kyungsoo. Are you really getting off from sucking daddy's cock? What a little whore." Jongin fucked into Kyungsoo's mouth at a faster pace, his breath quickening. "Come, baby boy." He pressed himself down Kyungsoo's throat once more, helping the boy reach his orgasm. He pulled away from Kyungsoo whose body slumped against the bed. Another small laugh escaped Jongin's lips as he scooped the boy up and laid him onto the bed, spreading his short legs and removing his pretty panties. He leaned back, drinking in the beauty lying on his bed. Those big glazed over eyes, swollen lips, perky nipples, and clenching hole doing their job to send him over the edge. Jongin's heart may have skipped a beat.  
Kyungsoo let out a silent scream when Jongin finally entered him. He'd waiting so long for this very moment and his clouded mind wouldn't let him form much of a proper sentence. "Ohh, daddy. so so big and ahh good. Please please." Jongin's thrust sped up with every moan that escape his baby's lips. He pounded into the tight heat rabidly.  
"You take it so well. Daddy's baby is so good, isn't he?" Jongin abused the younger's hole. He lifted one of the boy's legs onto his shoulder for a deeper angle and was rewarded with a loud moan as he thrust quickly into the boy's quivering hole. He could tell Kyungsoo's sensitive little body was getting close by the constant clench around his dick, sucking him in deeper and deeper.  
The older growled, turning animalistic as he moved harder into the boy. He was getting so close and the boy's flushed rosey cheeks, glistening drool, and incoherent moans only brought him closer to his release. Kyungsoo's little hands reached up slowly, scrapping down his exposed skin in pleasure. The fog covering his brain had taken over him completely, he couldn't think of anything else other than his daddy and the amazing ways he made him feel. Their breaths quickened, both reaching their end and Kyungsoo's eyes stared deeply into the ones above him.  
After looking for approval, Kyungsoo shook hard with his last orgasm. His body completely gave out on him and the fog in his head had turned into a white opaque film that glazed over his eyes and blocked out his vision as he succomded to the delight wracking through him. He let out one last scream as he released himself onto his stomach and his daddy's sweet come filled him to the brim.  
~  
Jongin smiled down at his shaking lover. He ran his hands through the soft tufts of brown hair and whispered sweet nothings into the boy's ear as he slowly gained his consciousness back.  
Kyungsoo giggled again, as he had been doing the whole time he'd drifted away. The smile had never left his face once and Jongin couldn't help but shower the sweet boy with chaste kisses all over his face. He was just too cute, Jongin had thought so since the first time he'd seen the boy.  
"Welcome back, baby. How do you feel?" The older placed a sweet peck on Kyungsoo's lips. This boy's face turned red at the memories of the event and he wanted to hide away forever at the embarrassing thoughts. Jongin laughed at the cute antics of the younger before pulling him into his embrace, more than happy when Kyungsoo snuggled into his warm chest.  
"Th-that was r-really good." Kyungsoo whispered and hid his face into the chest. Lightly slapping the surface in front of him when Jongin started laughing at his shyness.  
"Mhmn, what do you say to sticking with me so you can feel like that all the time?" The eighteen year old giggled. Nodding against the older man's chest slowly.  
"That would be n-nice." Kyungsoo mumbled, leaning up with puckered lips to ask Jongin for a kiss that he was happily granted.


	2. When I'm with you all I get is ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin doesn't take well to people pinning for his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasn't been proofread yet

Jongin couldn't help the smirk that played along his plump lips at the soft whimpers oozing from Kyungsoo's mouth. The soft pleas and unceasing begs never failed to light a fire in the man's pants and make him want to fuck the boy into any and every surface avaliable. The sheer control he had over the little one's body fueled every inch of him, pushing his own self-control to wither with every single move, giggle, or look the boy had to offer. The older gazed hungrily at his little boy, the smaller wearing his favorite floral dress that's thin straps fell just passed his shoulders and onto his lanky arms. His face covered in a beautiful pink glow and his sinfully perfect lips looking swollen from the abuse suffered by the pulling the faced by his own teeth. And those eyes, those beautiful wide orbs, staring back at him with the most wonderful pleading look Jongin had ever witnessed. His angel was gorgeous–simply ethereal, and Jongin wanted nothing more than to ruin him wholly.  
It'd been a wonderful decision to finally make a move on the small brunet boy. He'd watched him from behind the glass doors for weeks as the boy came in, dressed so prettily and feigning a heavy aura of confidence that would've fooled anyone but Jongin. The thirty-two year old could see right through Kyungsoo's act. He knew that the boy's boldness was just for show, those teasing winks and flawless smiles were all useless in showing his true submissive form. Jongin had proven that much to be true in a matter of seconds by sending the boy a charming wink that had his knees buckling and caving in with need. Yes, it had indeed been the best decision the lawyer had ever made. He thought as the the boy, his lover of six months, whined out another soft plea and placed small kitten licks across his adam's apple.   
"Daddy, you're so mean." The younger mumbled shyly, rutting against Jongin's thighs. The jewelled princess plug pushed snuggly against his sweet spot and he ached for the release that the silicone band around the base of his little erection was preventing. It'd been hours that he'd gone with the object invading his body. It was agonizing at this point and the boy couldn't take much more of the torture. "Please, daddy. Let me come, I'll be a good baby I swear!" He pouted, feeling his lower eyelid become heavy with unshed tears of frustration.   
Jongin simply stared at his beautiful boy, a low growl emerging from his throat at the absolutely wrecked look on Kyungsoo's face. His fingertips slowly walked their way up the boy's plump thighs and under the yellow, flowery skirt. He watched as his baby's eyes filled with more desparation as his warm palms skipped over his uncovered cock– the older had decided undergarments weren't necessary for tonight's outing– and made their way to his small hips; stopping his rushed circular movements. "Is that so?" He whispered, ignoring the younger's whimpering protest. Jongin's eyes darkened with lust at the loud moan that escaped his angel's lips as his fingers pressed against the smooth surface of the jewel, bringing it deeper into his sweet hole. "Shouldn't you be a good boy regardless, sweetheart?" The dark haired man let out a heavy chuckle as he once again removed his hands from his baby, depriving him of the touch he craved for the upteenth time that night. Kyungsoo buried his head further into his daddy's neck, hooking himself around the man tighter and sucking deeply on the skin.  
The older turned his attention away from the pressing sucks Kyungsoo was leaving on ever avaliable space he could find. His dark eyes meeting with the man that he'd suspected had been keeping his eyes trained on Jongin's little lover the entire time they'd been sitting together in the small, doored off room. Jongin could feel his jawline clench in annoyance. It had been the same old man that he'd witnessed try to steer Kyungsoo his way every night before they'd become established and Kyungsoo began clinging to his daddy's every move. Even after, the man had tried to work his wrinkled way to his precious boy; even going as far as to call Kyungsoo into his office on schooldays with hopes to get his hands on the boy. It left Jongin feeling nauseasted and tremedously livid knowing that the man had tried to work his way onto his angel in a place that Jongin couldn't be there to tear every limb away as they tried to infiltrate the boy.   
But Jongin didn't have anything to worry about, his boy knew exactly who he belonged to and if he didn't; the thin, white collar around his pale neck and their ongoing training sessions were enough to engrave the sentiment into his pretty head.   
Jongin's head cocked slightly to the side, a wicked thought crossing his mind and he couldn't help the sinister laugh bubbling from his throat. "Baby boy, why don't you get on your knees and show daddy what that pretty little mouth can do?" He suggested, eyes never leaving Mr. Park who as still staring so faithfully at his baby. Fine, if the man wanted a show. Jongin would give him one and show the man just how much of a slut Kyungsoo was for his daddy and for him only.   
The boy's suckling stopped as he brought his head up to stare at his daddy in confusion, "Here, daddy? Shouldn't we go home first?" The boy pondered at the thought. As much as he hated to admit it, he was not opposed to sucking his owner's large cock infront of the entire club so they could all see the thick meat that he has the honor to be abused by everyday. With a small shiver, the teenager pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and tried his best to pretend that he would much rather leave the establishment first.   
"Now, Kyungsoo." Jongin growled into his ear before taking the flesh inbetween his teeth and tugging harshly,"What happened to being my good boy, hmmn?" And without skipping another beat, Jongin found himself with an eager teenager settled between his legs and nipping lightly at his crotch through his black dress pants. Jongin smirked down at the younger and let his heavy fingers play along his zipper, glancing back out of the glass doors at the man whose mouth was watering at the sight of his baby being ever so needy.   
The lawyer slid his zipper down to the end, allowing himself to push his slacks and boxers down enough to free his harndening erection. He watched as Kyungsoo's eyes glazed over with need at the sight at his massive member and wrapped his fingers through his baby's locks to pull him closer to the erection he slowly pumped with his free hand. "Look at you, baby boy. You wanted everyone here to see you take daddy's dick, didn't you? You're such a slut, baby doll." The older spat harshly at the boy, slapping his meat across his little's cheeks and denying him the chance to pop it into his warm mouth. Jongin groaned at his own administrations as he continued to tease Kyungsoo, running his coarse palm over his length at a faster pace. It wasn't better than his lover's soft little hands, but the neediness on the boy's face was rewarding enough.   
"You want it?" The boy nodded, eagerly. "Then fucking beg, whore."   
Kyungsoo nuzzled himself against Jongin's cock more, "Please, please daddy. Please, let me suck it." He whimpered, following every movement his daddy's hand made as if he was being hypnotized by the erection in his hand. Kyungsoo felt himself grow harder at the sight. The strain of the cock ring becoming harder to forget with each moment passing.   
Pleased with the torment lacing the smaller's beautiful features, Jongin's hand slowly guides himself to his baby's lips. His head immediately leaning backwards at the small kitten licks that Kyungsoo ran from the base to the tip of his member before taking the mushroom tip into his mouth and sucking harshly at the hot and heavy flesh pressing against his tongue. Jongin groaned, his baby's mouth was a true blessing. The small lips stretched passed their max as he hungrily gobbled every single inch that his daddy had to offer. "Oh angel, you feel so good wrapped around me like this." The lawyer pushed his hips up, slowly picking up his pace as he started fucking his cock in and out of the boy's mouth. He relished in the chokes and gags erupting from the student. The sounds made the blood in his upper body flow downwards, going directly to his hard member and bringing his to push himself in deeper.   
The teenager pushed his head down to meet Jongin's forced thrusts, loving the heavy feeling down his throat and the pull of the corners of his mouth around the hard-on. He basked in his daddy's flavor, the salty flesh driving his senses into overdrive and clouding his mind. Kyungsoo couldn't think of anything other that getting his daddy to his end so he could be rewarded with the thick, musky substance down his throat. He moaned around the member, pulling away slightly to suck on Jongin's fat head and swirl his tongue around the liquid seeping from the tip.  
"You're such a cockslut, kitten. No wonder your dear principal wants to be in your sweet holes so bad. You radiate how much of a needy whore you are, isn't that right baby doll?" The older rasped, eyes once again locked on the elder who wasn't even trying to advert his gaze anymore. "Why don't you go open the doors so he properly can hear you scream for daddy." Kyungsoo shook his head, not wanting to let go of the cock in his mouth. "It wasn't a choice, baby. Open the door." The order sent shivers down the younger's spine. He forced himself up from his kneeling position, his angry member and quivering hole making hard to walk normally to the large transparent doors. His small hands wrapped around the cool metal, struggling to push the heavy things open and blushing at his daddy's chuckle that was taunting him sexily. Finally mananging to stop his hands from shaking so throroughly, the boy latched the doors opened so that they wouldn't fall closed again.   
"Good boy." His daddy praised and Kyungsoo beamed at the affection gaze in his daddy's eyes. His heartbeat fastened against his chest as Jongin stared at him like he was the most valued treasure on the planet. The student followed his owner's orders as he was asked to come closer, settling himself on the table infront of Jongin. "Spread these pretty legs for me, angel." And Kyungsoo his as he was told, spreading his legs wide enough that the skirt of his pretty dress fell backwards, revealing his red, swollen penis and the pretty sapphire blue jewel inbetween his cheeks. His pink cheeks grew warmer at his daddy's mesmerized gaze, a small subtle smile pressed against his sweet lips knowing that the view he was giving Jongin was making the length between his thighs more solid. "You're so beautiful, baby." The dark haired man said absentmindedly. He pulled himself up from his seat in front of Kyungsoo and made his way to the smaller, taking his cheek into his hand and placing a rough, passionate kiss on his lips. Jongin forced his tongue into the boy's mouht, swallowing every single moan produced from the lovely vocal cords. His large hand moved to his baby's little erection, running his palm over it roughly and causing Kyungsoo's head to throw back in pleasure.  
"Oh daddy! M-more please!" Kyungsoo moaned into Jongin's mouth, his eyes rolling back at the pleasure his neglected erection had been craving. Jongin's pace sped up on his baby's cock as he reconnected their lips in another sloppy kiss. Kyungsoo spread his legs wider, urging his daddy to rub him more. "Please, take it off daddy, please please." He separated himself from his daddy's lips watching with heavy lidded eyes as the small string of saliva kept them pieced together. "Ngh, daddy. Please!" Jongin's lips traveled down his sweat layered neck to his perky nipples, taking one of the erect nubs between his lips and sucked harshly. The student's small ball sac tightened at the sensation and the overwhelming pleasure granted to his body. He wanted to come so bad. He was almost there, he just needed his daddy to remove the stupid silicone piece around his length and he could relish in the bliss over coming his body. He had been naive to think his daddy would be nice enough to get rid of the ring. Only getting a mischevious shake of the head when he tapped his daddy's shoulder to pull the thing off.  
"Does my pretty little boy want to come?" Jongin chuckled at the weak 'yes' that slipped from Kyungsoo's lips. "Then come, baby doll. Let daddy see if his pretty baby can manage to get any drops passed the cock ring." Jongin tugged harder at his kitten's dick, pushing Kyungsoo to his orgasm. The boy convulsed and panted heavy. Tears slipping down his eyes when the dry orgasm didn't relieve as much of the pressure on his little member as he wanted it to. Jongin's expression was animalistic at the boy's wrecked and needy expression. He yanked the remained of the, now wrinkled, dress off; leaving his darling completely naked before flipping him over to his hands and knees.  
Kyungsoo had almost forgotten about the audience that he and Jongin had. The people in the Gentlemen's club completely slipped his mind as he absorbed himself in his daddy's embrace, but now there they were. Right in Kyungsoo's line of view and there was no way to advert himself away from their attention. Kyungsoo's cocked twitched under the watch of the curious gazers.  
Jongin was growing impatient. He needed to be inside his kitten's sweet hole, making him croon and whimper with every thrust. He hastely removed the princess plug, discarding it somewhere; he didn't truly care where it went at this point. They had plenty of other toys they could shove up the boy's ass hole, one missing wouldn't hurt them. He pushed his thick head against the slightly loosened hole, growling at the heat before pushing all of him in. He didn't stop until the base of his cock was grinding as close to Kyungsoo as he could get. The boy's head flew back, arching himself at the sting of his daddy's cock intruding his most private area. The impatient drag in and out of his burned so much and Kyungsoo longed for the feeling.  
The eighteen year old's arms gave out as Jongin pounded into his heat harder and harder. His thrust were rapid and rough, successfully doing their job in fucking Kyungsoo's lithe body into the cold table. The man behind him groaned loudly at the heavenly hole clenching tightly around him. Jongin pressed himself into the boy harder, forcing choked moans and screams from the boy as he hit his sweet spot expertly.   
"Look at you, Soo. Everyone's watching be fucking ruined by my cock." He growled, "You love them watching though, just look at how hard your tiny cock is, baby. You want everyone to see just how daddy ruins you." Kyungsoo's breath quickened at the low mumurs into his ear. His body was shaking at his owner's dirty words flowing into his ear. "Scream it, kitten. Let them know– let Mr. Park know. Tell him how much you love being abused by daddy's dick."   
Kyungsoo felt his body being slammed into the table as his daddy ground his hips deep into his hole. "Do as I say, remember who you belong to." Jongin grasped at the boy's collar that sat beautifully on his neck, thumb rolling over the little heart pendant that was engraved with the subtle 'daddy's little prince'. Jongin pushed the boy's limp body up again, bringing his naked back up to collide with his clothed chest. His fingers playing idly with his baby's collar.   
"I-I love your cock so much daddy." The boy mumbled embarrassed and almost incoherently, earning a disappointed 'tsk' from his master in return.   
"Oh, baby boy. No one is ever going to believe you if you say it like that. How ungrateful. Should daddy stop fucking you, kitten?" Jongin taunted in his ear. Kyungsoo shook his head, "Then say it like you mean it, slut." Jongin thrusted at an animalistic pace, feeling himself getting close to his end.  
"B-Baby loves his daddy's cock so so much! He loves how big it is an-and how it ruins his little hole." He moaned loudly, the embarassment evident in his face but the words bumbling out of his mouth felt so right and succeeded in bringing him closer to another orgasm. "Please, please daddy! Please let me come, your dick is so good daddy, please."   
"Good boy." Jongin whispered seductively into the smaller's ear, reaching his hand down between the younger's legs to remove the offending object and Kyungsoo's body shook in relief. "Come, angel." The lawyer continued to abuse his baby's hole. His hand finding purchase on the area above Kyungsoo's colllar and he tightened his grip harshly. The loud moans that were spilling from Kyungsoo's mouth were gone; his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure as his daddy's grip around his throat cut off his air supply. His orgasm ravaged his body, his small erection spurting streams of spunk onto his tummy and his small hands fumbled and scratched along his body in attempt to find something to hold on to.   
Jongin moaned roughly at his sensation of the student quivering and clenching body. He released himself deep into the boy, riding out his orgasm slowly in the spent body of the younger. Pulling out only after their breathing evened out. The older pulled himself and his baby back down onto the seat's behind them and he cradled the younger tightly in his arms, no longer caring for the attention Mr. Park or other guest were giving to them.   
"Thank you, daddy." Kyungsoo whispered weakly, making Jongin smile at his cuteness before planting a soft kiss in his hair.  
"You're so good for me, angel." The younger giggled against his daddy's sweet lips as he let his daddy redress his numb body.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is cross posted on AFF


End file.
